closing dreams
by BlueAngel003
Summary: As the S.A entered their last year at Hakusen Academy things start to change. Slowly Love starts to blossom, feelings starts to over flow and awaken and heart starts to connect in a wonderful chain of a warm and wonderful feeling of 'LOVE'.


Disclaimer: I do not own S.A and any of its characters. But I do own this S.A fanfic story. Please enjoy reading and God bless.

**Title: Closing Dreams**

Pairing: Kei x Hikari

Summary: As the S.A entered their last year at Hakusen Academy things start to change. Slowly Love starts to blossom, feelings starts to over flow and awaken and heart starts to connect in a wonderful chain of a warm and wonderful feeling of 'LOVE'.

Note: thanks to Eliza for giving me this wonderful title you're a great help.

**ON WITH THE STORY **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Location: Green house.**

"I feel really sleepy" Tadashi said yawning.

"Yeah, it really is a very boring day" Jun added.

"Truly, I feel like I would easily fall asleep as I lay on the bed." Akira drowsily said.

"What`s going on to all of you" Hikari said in a loud, cheerful voice. "Cheer up every one the day just started so let's move!"

"Wow you sure have a lot of energy in store . . . **MISS RANK NUMBER TWO**" Kei said emphasizing the words that would really irritate Hikari and also that would allow him to have her attention for the moment until the irritation in Hikari dies out.

"You-" Hikari said really irritated by Kei. "Oi! Takishima I promise I will win over you this time!"

"I'll look forward to that….**MISS RANK NUMBER TWO**" by that Kei stood up while laughing and left then left the green house without another word.

"The two of you sure do have a lot of energy in store." Ryuu said smiling while holding a really cute creature in his arms.

"Ne Ryuu what is that?" Hikari asked innocently.

"It's a koala its cute isn't it?" Ryuu replied.

"Mm" Hikari nodded.

"Do you want to hold it Hikari?" Ryuu asked smiling at Hikari.

Hikari nodded. Ryuu then let Hikari hold the stuff toy looking mammal in his arms be held by Hikari.

"Waaaahhhh . . . . Kawaii!" she said admiring the cuteness of the small little creature in her arms.

"Look Akira it's so small and so cute!" Hikari said gleefully.

"Yes it is Hikari dear." Akira responded laughing and admiring on how much softness her best friend is showing because of the small koala bear.

"I'll prepare some food for all of us." Akira announced smiling happily.

After a few moments Akira entered the green house once more from the kitchen just behind the green house with a trolley full of sandwiches and a teapot with rose tea. Still wearing her apron she approached her friends and serves them the food she prepared.

"Here you go." She said proudly.

"They really look delicious Akira." Megumi spoke at last smiling at her.

Akira prepared their food with her skills in food plating. Even simple foods like sandwiches and cookies became really elegant and mouth-watering, like foods prepared in a first class restaurant.

"Since when did Akira even cook foods that aren't delicious?" Tadashi said. Akira blushed in response.

"I'm really hungry!" Tadashi exclaimed reaching for Akira's well-made sandwiches. Slapping Tadashi's hand, which made him yell "OUCH". Akira gave Tadashi an angry glare. Tadashi wrapped his one arm around Akira and said "Don't be angry Akira. I love you more than these sandwiches. I`m just hungry" and then gave Akira a big smile.

NOTE: Akira and Tadashi have been dating for 3 months now.

They then proceeded on eating Akira's prepared meal for them. Hikari and Ryuu fed the koala while eating Akira`s sandwiches at the same time.

"They sure eat leaves" Hikari said gleefully.

"Koala's are leaf eater so they really do eat leaves" Ryuu explained.

"You sure know a lot about animals." Hikari said complimenting Ryuu. Ryuu smiled in response.

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Don't worry Hikari I wouldn't mind you asking me questions"

"So Ryuu, why do animals like you this much? I mean just after they saw you they became harmless. Like the Crocodile, lion, tiger, elephant, wild bears, that I don't know animal that is so big and even that giant snake in your house."

"Well maybe it's my special ability that makes those animals attached to me."

"What special ability?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Well I have this attracting hormone."

"Attracting hormone? You mean-"

"As you can see only animals are affected by this attracting hormone. You know it's very useful. And it's something that you would really want to have. Most especially when you're a real animal lover."

"Is there any point when your ability failed?"

"Good question. Well as far as I could remember I have not encounter such events yet."

"So you mean it works every time?"

"You could think it as that."

"Since when did you have that ability? What age had you discovered that you had that attraction hormone?"

"I've been using it ever since I was a child. If I remember it correctly, I was 5 years old when I first recognize this ability of mine."

"How did you discover it?"

"I was in a zoo when we passed by the cage of lions. There was an angry lion that had been making trouble the whole time. Well he was about to eat me that time but then the lion suddenly acted as if it was a little kitten and it left me astonished."

"So that's how you discovered it." Hikari then think deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Ne- Ryuu what does it feels like?"

"Feels like, what?" he said smiling at her

"How does it feel like, having that kind of ability?"

"To be honest, it's overwhelming. It brings me so much joy and happiness. Why did you suddenly asked?"

"I was just curious. Well the answer to my question is really obvious yet I want to confirm it."

"What do you mean Hikari?"

"You're always smiling every time you have an animal with you or even just by seeing one. And I think it's nice to know someone as soft hearted as you are" Hikari then flash Ryuu a very grateful and happy smile.

"Thank you for all the compliments Hikari. I am really honored to be known as that king of person. I'm really happy to hear that from you," Ryuu then smiled at her softly and turn his attention back to the koala that they had been feeding earlier,

On the other hand Akira, Megumi and Jun are talking about Ryuu and Hikari. While Tadashi just continues eating the foods Akira prepared. Tadashi doesn't care about the thing that Akira and the twins are talking; he doesn't like talking about people's lives. He doesn't want to be involved in other's businesses when he knows he's not supposed to.

"Why do you think Ryuu and My dear Hikari suddenly became close?" Akira asked. Megumi shrugged in response.

"Maybe because of the Koala" Jun suddenly said.

Anger burn in Akira's eyes, "I should kill that koala right away." Akira said in frustration.

"But don't you think that killing that cute creature might make Hikari sad?" Tadashi suddenly spoke.

"Am I Asking your opinion!" Akira said growling at Tadashi.

"Ne-Ne Akira doesn't be angry. It's not like that koala has really something to do with this, I mean if Ryuu and Hikari became as close as what they are like right now won't hurt her." Tadashi explains.

Akira looked down and thought about the things that Tadashi had said a while ago.

"You know Ryuu he won't hurt Hikari in anyway." Walking away from the three people he is with earlier "All of us are Hikari's friend by the way" Akira was taken aback by Tadashi's sentence and almost drop to her feet.

'_Tadashi's right, how can I forgot such an important fact.'_ Akira thought deeply.

"Akira, is there something wrong?" Hikari suddenly approached her dear friend.

"Nothing's wrong Hikari." Akira smiled at her best friend.

"Then why is your face seems so upset, like something really bad and miserable happen to you?" Hikari asked tilting her head. Akira smiled at Hikari, brushing away all signs of frustration.

"Don't worry Hikari I was just thinking about the food to be prepared later this afternoon." Akira lied to stop Hikari from asking any further.

"Really, I thought it was something else." Hikari smile at Akira "Well then I'll be going out for a bit see you guys later" Hikari walked 8 steps when she stopped on her tracks speak. "But if something's bothering you, you could always come to me and I will gladly help. Besides I'm your best friend aren't I?" Hikari turn to face Akira and smile warmly at her once more. Hikari then left the green house.

_`Thank you Hikari`_ Akira said inwardly.

**HIKARI`S P. O. V**

I was walking around the school grounds when I came to a stop in a room where I saw Takishima alone with his laptop in front of his face.

"Oi, Takishima" Hikari called out.

"What had brought you here Hikari?" Kei asked monotonously.

"I just suddenly passed by." Hikari explained.

Kei continued typing on his laptop.

"Ne Takishima what is it that you are so busily typing?"

"It's for our company." Kei answered bluntly.

"So that's the reason why you're so serious and really focused on that thing." Hikari said.

"Why is it so sudden that you became quite curious in so many things?" Kei asked hiding the curiosity in his voice.

"Am I?" Hikari asked innocently. Kei just simply nodded in response.

"Well I think it was just plain curiosity" Hikari answered.

"Just be careful Hikari because curiosity kills the cat."

A few moments of silence had passed Hikari plainly stared at the window, while Kei continued doing what he was doing on his laptop even before Hikari arrived in their current location?

"Ne Takishima, next week is your birthday isn't it?" Kei simply nodded.

"Do you have plans on that day?" Kei stop what he was doing and stared at Hikari in awe.

"As far as I know we will be holding a party at our house during night at that particular day so that means we will be busy in the morning for the party's preparations. Why did you ask?" Kei said still full attention on Hikari.

"I was just thinking if . . . uhm . . . you know . . . we could have our own time " suddenly lightening Kei's mood " . . . . . I mean it would be nice if you could spend your birthday with the S. A wouldn't it?" Then as fast as it had come the fast as it had disappear. Kei's mood suddenly darkens.

"H-Hikari" Kei suddenly said in a little loud tone.

"E-e-e T-Takishima" Hikari said a little frightened.

Kei just sigh in dismay _'Still so oblivious' _he thought.

**A day before Kei Takishima's birthday**

**No one's P.O.V**

"Party" Tadashi asked. Kei just nod.

"Tomorrow's Kei's birthday." Hikari announced.

""Kei you'll be 18 tomorrow right?" Ryuu said.

"Indeed, that only means that I'm on legal age already." Kei bluntly said.

"Hora. . ." Tadashi cheered happily." Akira I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house." Tadashi said to Akira. Akira simply nods and flashes a smile towards Tadashi.

"I almost forgot next week is the mid-terms exam right? Well then Kei Takishima I'm challenging you!" Hikari declared with a lot of confidence and determination in her eyes.

"Let's see to that, MISS RANK NUMER TWO" Kei teased. With Hikari pissed off.

"Oi Takishima if I win you will tour around the school wearing a ballet dress." Hikari laughed deviously.

"But if I win-"Kei interrupted Hikari's laughs "You will come to with me where ever I go for a month.

"What!" Hikari screamed in dismay. "I only asked you to wear a ballet dress and tour around the school once so why am I receiving this kind of condition in exchange!" Hikari asked in bewilderment and shouting at the same timed as she did.

"It's only fair enough Hikari. What you asked for me to do as a condition is also unbearable and it will as well also lead me to embarrassment and humiliation. You are lucky enough because I didn't give you a condition that might lead you to the same state I will be in if I lost over you. You rather be grateful." Kei explained to Hikari.

"Fine then" Hikari answered bravely towards Kei.

"Prepare yourself then Hikari and don't forget to attend the party tomorrow." Kei smiled at her.

**The next day**

**Hikari's P.O.V**

I just woke up and today's Kei Takishima's birthday. I still don't have a dress to wear and I still need to review for next week's exam. And that silly condition of Takishima, why does he always comes up with a very weird conditions. I'm really stressed out.

"Hikari breakfast's ready!" My mother called out.

"I'm coming!" I answer to her call.

I went downstairs and went directly to the dining room. After a short while after eating a knock on the door startled us. There I saw Takishima's chauffeur.

"Miss Hanazono master Kei wants me to bring you to a dress shop to have your dress for tonight's occasion" Greeted the chauffeur.

"U-e . . . umm no thank-"Before she could even finish off her sentence the said person carried her to the car parked right outside their house.

**Kei's P.O.V**

I was waiting for the girl I love to enter the party hall where the party was being held.

'_Why is she taking too long'_ I thought deeply.

"Where's Hikari?" Jun asked wonderingly.

"She's in a room in this house being dressed-up" I answered coolly hiding the irritation in my voice.

"Why is my Hikari talking too long?" An irritated Akira asked.

'_I'm also wondering why'_ I thought

"I-is that Hikari?" Tadashi asked confused. We all look at where Tadashi was looking and what we saw stunned all of us. It was indeed Hikari but she doesn't look a lot like herself. She's totally dazzling. I couldn't help myself but to gape at her wonderful beauty. She walks gracefully as if she's floating in air. I compose myself and look at the expression of my friends. All of them were stunned as I was earlier.

"Hikari's so beautiful" Jun complimented. Ryuu and Megumi nodded.

"Whoa . . . my dear Hikari she's so beautiful" Akira said.

**Hikari's P.O.V**

I enter the place where the party is being held in Takishima's mansion. Everyone stares at me as if they saw a ghost. My eyes search around the room and found the place where my friends are. I walk as graceful as I possibly can and when I reach their place Akira immediately greeted me with a hug.

"You look so beautiful Hikari" Akira exclaimed. I can hear the happiness in her voice.

"Thank you Akira" I replied.

The party starts and I went to the terrace to get some fresh air when a familiar voice startled me.

"You look really wonderful tonight" Takishima complimented. This is the first time that he had ever talked to me.

"Thanks" I said. "Takishima" I called to him hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"H-happy birthday" I greeted.

"Thank you, but you don't have to trail off" he teased. But I didn't reply instead I look at him dead in the eyes.

"Um. . . Takishima" I started once more "I don't have plenty of money so I only bought you this" there I handed him a not so small box just enough fitted in his palm. When he opened it I was looking down worried if he would appreciate it.

"Thank you very much Hikari."

"It's not an expensive watch, but I hope you would appri-"

"I really appreciate it"

After the party when the entire guest had already left the mansion only the seven of us from S.A were still there.

"Happy birthday again Kei but I think we need to head back home now" Ryuu said bidding goodbye.

"Happy birthday" Chorused the twins while leaving the house with Ryuu.

"We'll be leaving as well" Said Tadashi, while holding Akira in his hands.

"Thanks for coming" and so they left which leave me and Takishima alone.

"It's getting rather late I'll bring you home" he said.

"It's not needed Takishima I can go home by myself"

"I insist" finally I gave up.

The ride to my house was really quiet and none of us spoke until we reached our house.

"Um . . . Thank you for giving me a ride home."

"Welcome"

I started to walk inside the gate of our house and reaching to open the door when he called my name.

"Hikari" I turn around to face him with feet away from each other.

"Thank you for the gift again" Then he smiled and his car left. I went inside the house, into my room and drifted off to sleep.

**-To be continued—**

**Please review the story**

**By the time the clock stops ticking**

**By the time the sun stops setting**

**By the time the rain stops falling**

**By the time my brain stops working**

**By the time my heart stops beating**

**By the time I stop breathing**

**And by the time my soul stops yearning**

**That is the only time I will stop loving you**

**By: SadSilverRose**

**For: acousticguitarist**

**There's no else . . . it's you ****BAKA**

**ALL THAT'S LEFT . . . OF ME (:**


End file.
